


DuckTales Fan Art

by trika88_art



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Digital Art, Disney, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trika88_art/pseuds/trika88_art
Summary: This is where I post all 'Duck Tales' inspired fan artAlso, please do not repost my art without permission. Thank you very much





	1. Magica De Spell

Ducktales reboot is great and I love Magica De Spell new design.  
  
Now THIS, is how you do a reboot Cartoon Network!!! *cringes at new Powerpuff Girls*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	2. Gearloose 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digital version of an old Inktober with theme "Chicken".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	3. Gizmoduck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got another idea for 'good versus evil' split personality again, but this time featuring Fenton Crackshell Cabrera and his evil shadow twin.
> 
> I'm a sucker for evil versions of heroic characters.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	4. Aged Up Ducktales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena De Spell & Webby Vanderquack!
> 
> In their late teens or early twenties.

** Lena De Spell **

Over the years, Lena works hard to form her own identity and away from Magica's malevolent shadow.   
  
She becomes a talented magic user in her own right and is able to hold her own.   
  
Lena is an honorary member of the Mcducks and is the family's occult specialist.   
  
Her greatest fear is losing all she gained (her family and friends)... and becoming just like Magica.

 

* * *

 

 

** Webby Vanderquack  **

She is an explorer, adventurer, treasure Hunter, truth seeker, monster catchier, keeper of secrets of the unknown…its a broad list.

 Her skills of combat and espionage has really helped her choice of career.

It also saved Dewey more times than anyone can count.  
  
Webby still misses normal social cues sometimes, leaving her potential suitors scared off or trapped in a painful martial arts arm lock.  
  
Usually works with Dewey, but, they have been known to go separate ways due to necessity or different interests. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	5. Aged up Ducktales II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey, Dewey, and louie

**Louie Duck!**

>> Louie is taken under Scrooge's wing and is taught the ways of business.   
  
>> Louie’s strategic mind and charm is put good use, overtime, he is grows into a very capable and successful businessman.  
  
>> Scrooge now entrusts his nephew to handle the business aspect on his behalf.    
  
>> The power does go to his head  sometimes, luckily, his family will happily smack him (figuratively and literally) back to reality.   
  
>> He still loves the finer things in life.

 

* * *

 

 

**Dewey was the hardest to age up for some reason.  
**  
>> The family explorer, adventurer, treasure hunter, truth seeker, monster catchier, keeper of secrets of the unknown…its a broad list.  
  
>> If not adventuring, he spends spends time with the family and researching for the next big adventure.   
  
>> Usually adventures with Webby but sometimes they go solo. Either due to necessity or different interests.   
  
>> He still has the habit of rushing into danger without thought, luckily, his quick mind or partner Webby are always there to help.

 

* * *

 

 

>> Huey is now a camp leader of the Junior Woodchucks, teaching new generations about survival and the mysteries that surround them. 

  
>> He also teaches the Woodchucks how defend themselves against all threats that plague Duckberg, which is often! Webby is a great help with that.

  
>> Huey is tends to suffer from anxiety and stress when things don't go right. 

  
>> He also takes (forces) his brothers on yearly camping trips. For brother bonding and to help them brush up on their survival skills, much to their 'delight".

  
>>Despite all that, the three brothers still have a deep bond and know they're at their best when together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	6. Aged up Ducktales III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I compiled all the character designs into one sheet.


End file.
